Into the Loving Arms of Magic
by Invaluable
Summary: Severus Snape is hated by all Hogwarts students out of the Slytherin house. But when a new American girl comes to Hogwarts who knows what might happen?(Chapter 12 is up!)
1. The letter

Title: Into the Loving Arms of MAgic Rated: R Warning: (S) (L) (A) disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take nething form anywhere else i will make sure to put it at the beggining of every chapter. A/N: This is my first EVER attempt at any fanfic. Exept for this one Vegeta fanfic i wrote once. Sorry if it sux i hope it doesnt. Dont be afraid to let me know wha u think.  
  
1.The Letter:  
  
She couldnt believe it. Hogwarts school of Withcraft and Wizardry was one of the most famous wizarding schools not only in England but in the world. Disbelievingly she stared at the piece of parchment and read the letter for the hundreth time. She had all but memorized it by now. She looked at the envelope again just to make sure it was addressed to her. It read:  
  
Iris Hernandez  
Regilucios Academy of Magical Practice  
Hidden Floor board in Room 359  
  
That was exactly where she was at that precise moment. Trying to hide from her transfiguration teacher, Proffesor Garciandi, since she was sure last time she skipped class she had hid in the cupboard of his very own office. It was a stroke of genius at the moment, how could she have possibly figured out that he would have sensors on his door. Fuck it. She had served her detention and had found this exellent hiding spot right smack in the middle of some other classroom she hadnt even known was there.When she heard a tapping from above her she had expected it to be someone who had seen her come in and was very surprised to find an owl waiting for her. She took the envelope from its beak and scanned the letter addressed to her in emerald ink.  
  
Dear Ms. Hernandez, We would like to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is inviting you to attend Hogwarts. Term will begin September 1ST. Please notify us before this date if you decide to join our School. I will await your owl.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
She was in even more shock than when she found out she was a witch. She will never forget that day. A week after her eleventh birthday and someone knocked at her door. Her mother opened it and saw a letter addressed to her daughter. Never being one to worry about privacy Margaret opened her daughter's letter and fainted when she read it. It basically said that Iris was a witch and should therefore attend Regilucios Academy in order for her to recieve full training in how to use her powers and join the wizarding community. Margaret left it up to her daughter to decide whether she wanted a "real" education or wanted to go to this Regilucios Academy. Iris was desperate to try something new. Her classes were a bore and magic sounded fun. That was until I found out how difficult it was, she thought to herself. She was now in her fifth year and the term was just beggining. She was at the head of her class and though Potions and Transfiguration were her best subjects, they were also the ones she skipped the most. All her life she lived in Southern Florida, her roots hispanic as was her appearance. Now living in the heart of New York City where Regilucios was very carefully concealed. Her mother hadnt liked the idea of her moving far away. But in the end she was convinced. Coming out of her hiding place she cleaned the dirt off her robes and stepped out of the classroom. "Hey Iris! Hold on." It was her best and only friend who shouted at her from the end of the hallway. Adam Ferin. He was the only person in the entire Academy who wasnt scared of her. "Shut up, dumbass. We'll get caught. Come in here", Whispered Iris. They ducked into another empty classroom and Iris showed him the letter. "Well", He said when he finished. "I'm guessing you already decided what you're going to do, am i right?" Adam knew her so well, it was uncanny. "You guessed right my friend. How do I convince my mom to let me live in England?"  
  
A/N: Well that was just the first chapter. Im excited! I dont think my grammar skills are functioning to night. Hopw u like the first chapter. More to Come!!! 


	2. Getting there

Title: Into the Loving Arms of MAgic  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: (S) (L) (A)  
  
disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else i will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: My first chapter was really short Ill try to make this one a little bit longer. Let me know wat you think.  
  
1.Getting there:  
  
She was desperate. Iris had gotten the King Cross's Station in London alright and now she was utterly lost. Where in the world was Platform 9 and 3 quarters? She saw platform 9 and platform 10. She cursed silently. She looked up and could not believe her eyes. She blinked and saw a boy. But not just any boy, this boy was famous. So famous in fact that even though he was from England, Iris recognized him as "the boy who lived." He was with a very strange group of people. A large black dog, a group of people with flaming red hair, an old woman, a young girl with very bushy hair, a rather shabby looking man, and a man with a lopsided bowler hat. All together they had a very large amount of luggage. What she held was a suitcase and a purse.   
  
She tried to get closer so that she could overhear their conversation. Iris heard someone say to Harry that they were going together. When she blinked though, they were gone. As though they had gone through the wall. Well, its worth a try, she thought. She closed her eyes and pushed her cart holding her suitcase. When she opened them she saw a train that said Hogwarts Express. Quickly she got on and went to the very back of the train to find a compartment. The only empty one was one that had a girl reading a magazine upside down with her wand behind her ear. Iris asked her if she could stay in there. The girl nodded. Iris took a seat and entertained herself by reading one of the books she had bought.   
  
The compartment door opened and a red-haired girl she had seen earlier came in with Harry Potter and another boy following.   
  
"Hey Luna" said the girl. The girl who was reading the magazine titled "The Quibler" answered   
  
"Oh, Hi Ginny and Harry and I dont know who you are" She pointed at the boy who had come in with Harry. The boy looked uncomfortable and then he said to Iris   
  
"Hello who are you? I've never seen you before."  
  
"That's because I've never been here before" She said acidly. They ignored her tone but it was Ginny who spoke next. "Really, you seem alot older than a first year"  
  
"Im a fifth year. But I attended another school." Iris replied.  
  
"Really? Where?" Harry said.   
  
"New York"  
  
"In America? No wonder you have an accent!"  
  
"I dont have an accent. You do." She snapped.  
  
"So, How come your in Hogwarts now?" Ginny asked  
  
"I dont know." She raised one eyebrow "What I mean is I got this letter from some McGonagall chick saying that I should come here and learn so I left Regilucios, my old school, because it was boring and I came here and that all. If you dont mind I would like to get back to my reading." She opened her book and started reading again so no one interupted her any more. After a while girl opened our compartment door and it was then that I noticed that it seemed as though there had been a slime explosion that smelled awful. I was in the far corner which saved me from noticing anything, much less getting hit.  
  
"Oh...Hello, Harry" Said the girl who had come in "Um..bad time?" Harry looked as though he had seen a dementor.  
  
"Oh...hi" he replied. The girl left as quickly as she had come and behind her came another red head and a bushy-haired girl both wearing prefects badge.  
  
"Hi who are you?" The boy asked Iris.  
  
"Have your friends tell you, I'm busy." she said.  
  
"She's new. In our year" Harry responded. Iris shut her book and said "Well, If your only going to tell them that I might as well introduce myself. My name is Iris Hernandez. I'm American and yes I am a fifth year. Im Hispanic and if anyone has a problem with my name, or my background your wands wont save you because I can snap them in half with my bare hands. Now that you know me, please shut up I'm trying to read!"  
  
They were, to say the least, shocked.  
  
"Well, My name is Ron and I dont care where you're from. Why are you so mean?"   
  
She could hardly believe it.  
  
"Wow, you spoke to me. I like you, you have guts." Iris said with a smile. 


	3. Being sorted More Ways than One

Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: (S) (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: Hey so what do you think so far? I'm still going to spend a few chapters just basically describing Iris's personality... maybe in the next one she'll meet Snape I'm not sure yet although I'm dying for it to happen. If someone reads this please review.  
  
1.Being sorted More Ways than One:  
  
Iris spent the rest of the train ride reading and occasionally talking to Ron, who had proven her wrong on her earlier assumptions that Hogwarts students were all rich. When they got to the train station she asked Ron if she should go with the first years or with them. He said he didn't know but to ask Hagrid. And so she did.  
  
"Yeh are ter come wit me." He answered. She climbed in one of the small boats along with Hagrid and waited until the ride was over. Iris Hated being in boats, even one as calm as the one she was in. They made her seasick. They finally made it to the other side of the lake and then they walked up a flight of stone steps and entered through a huge oak front door. A black haired woman had opened the door and she led them into an entrance hall. She gave a small speech which Iris didn't hear or care about, and then she explained that they were to be sorted into four different houses. She then proceeded to lead them into the Great Hall. She then placed a ragged old hat on a stool and began to call each person's name in alphabetical order. After each person went and put the hat on their head the hat would scream out the name of the house they were supposed to be in.   
  
"Hernandez, Iris" Shouted McGonagall, the black haired woman.  
  
Iris walked towards the stool and then sat on it. A voice in her head said:   
  
"Well, well, now you have a very interesting life a very interesting personality"  
  
"How would you know?" She thought  
  
"Come now you have great strength and courage, obviously, Gryffindor but then again there is this desire in you that is certainly very Slytherin and even apart from that your intelligence is astounding, which is of course suited well in Ravenclaw. The only house I'm sure you're not is Hufflepuff. Dear me, no not at all. So I'll let you decide. Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Whichever. It doesn't matter to me! What was that first one? Gryffindor? Yeah, that one."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" The hat said this aloud and the Gryffindor table clapped politely.  
  
************  
  
She reached the entrance to the Gryfindor common room alongside Ron who had stayed with her while she picked at the food on her plate. Pumpkin Juice? Where do they come up with that?  
  
Ron said the password since Iris still didn't know it.  
  
"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." They climbed through the portrait hole and Iris headed for the girl's dormitory staircase calling a Good Night to Ron over her shoulder.  
  
She went into the room labeled Fifth Year. She found a bed with her belongings on them. As she sat on her bed the door opened and three girls came in. One was Ron's friend, which she had met earlier. I think her name is Hermione. But I can't be sure. Who cares anyway? Thought Iris.  
  
"Hi, aren't you a first year?" Said one of the girls who weren't Hermione.  
  
"No, but you look like one" Snapped Iris.  
  
"She's a fifth year from America" Said Hermione  
  
"Is that what I'm going to be known as from now on? 'The fifth year from America'? Screw all of you."  
  
Hermione looked a little taken aback but nonetheless persisted.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Responded Hermione.   
  
"Whatever." Iris said curtly  
  
"Forget it Hermione, some people don't like to be sociable, let alone nice." Said the first girl who had spoken.  
  
"Fuck you. You do not want to get into a fight with me because trust me you will regret it." Iris glared.  
  
The room was silent for a while. It was Hermione who spoke next.  
  
"Listen, if we're all going to live here together we might as get along"  
  
"Easier said than done, Hermione" Said Iris in a very low voice so that only Hermione could hear her. 


	4. Classes, Detention, and Everything Else

Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: (S) (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
Beta read by A. Dee  
  
A/N:O. K. Now I am very very exited. I had a sudden inspiration on something that I'm going to try to fit into my plot...I hope you're as exited as I am...  
  
4.Classes, Detention, and Everything Else.  
  
Iris woke up early the morning of her first day of classes. She took a book from under her pillow and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She propped her book against her glass of orange juice and started reading while trying to force herself to eat. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Hermione.  
  
"Good Morning. Can we talk about what happened last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Said Iris uncertainly.  
  
She closed her book after marking her page. "What's up, Hermione?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about how Parvati and Lavender acted last night, but I do have to ask why in the world did you snap at us like that. I know what they said wasn't nice, but then again you didn't really, umm...help." Iris laughed but then saw that she was serious and spoke.  
  
"Well, ever since I started going to Regilucios I was judged for my background. See, my parents are Cuban so immediately everyone expected me to be loud and vulgar. I don't like to be classified like that. Because of that I developed this response that anyone who even mentions me who doesn't know me is talking bad about me. I learned to make people scared of me so they wouldn't talk. I suppose it's needless to say that I didn't have many friends back in my old school. Actually that's an understatement, I only had one friend. But it didn't bother me as long as no one was talking about me."  
  
"You do know that this makes it very hard for people to get to know you, right?" said Hermione, now a little more relaxed than when she had first approached Iris.  
  
"Yeah. But like I said, I didn't really care too much."   
  
"Here come Ron and Harry," Hermione said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else.   
  
"Hey Iris, Hermione. What's up?" said Ron as he sat down beside Iris. With that McGonagall passed by them, handing out schedules.  
  
"Damnit" said Ron. "Look at what we have for today. History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Wow," said Harry, "This is going to be the worst Monday ever."  
  
"Awesome," said Iris, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot you're another little Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Hermione.  
  
"I'm talking about her," said Ronl pointing to Iris. "She loves Potions and Transfiguration and she's happy about Divination because she's never taken it."  
  
"That's because you haven't had Snape, McGonagall or Trelawney." Harry said with a smile.   
  
After breakfast the four of them walked to History of Magic, which Iris soon realized was as boring as her teacher. Good grief, I just started and I already know what classes I'm going to be skipping this year, thought Iris.  
  
Together they walked to their next class, which were held in the dungeons.   
  
"I'm so exited," Iris said in a flat tone.  
  
"About Potions?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes. Now be quiet while I think about what we might be brewing," Iris closed her eyes and smiled, "Ok. Done" They entered the classroom and Iris shared a table with Hermione. Iris studied her Potions professor.  
  
"Settle down," said Snape to an eerily quiet class. Iris almost snorted but quickly turned it into a sneeze. "Today we will be mixing a potion called the Draught of Peace which is made in order to calm anxiety and soothe agitation." He pointed out the instructions on the board and showed them were the ingredients were. They all worked quietly. After an hour of this Snape said "Well, there should now be a silver vapor rising from your Draughts." Iris looked at her cauldron and saw with satisfaction a silver vapor. The only other one that looked like hers though was Hermione's. Everyone else's potions were dramatically different. Snape approached Harry's cauldron and ridiculed his Draught of Peace. Then he walked over to where Iris was working and said "Miss Granger, did you help Miss Hernandez with her potion?"  
  
"No, sir," was the reply. "She did it all on her own"  
  
"Why should she have helped me?" said Iris angrily "I'm perfectly capable of producing such a simple potion as this with my eyes closed."  
  
Snape smiled evilly. "Are you meaning to tell me that they actually taught you something in that American school of yours?"  
  
"Excuse me?" said Iris narrowing her eyes. "Are you trying to imply that American Wizarding schools are not good enough for you?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm not trying to imply anything. I'm stating a fact," answered the Potions Master.  
  
Iris stood up. "Shut up"  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking to me like that."  
  
"You know what you can do with your ten points? Shove them up your ass."  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention," said Snape calmly, "Oh, and one more word out of you and I'll make sure you're sent back to that ignorant country you love so much." He turned his back to her.  
  
Iris didn't speak but her actions spoke much louder than words. In a blink of an eye she was on him her clenched fist pounding his hooked nose. Fist after fist of pure pain. Somehow Snape managed to pull his wand out of his robes and say "Petrificus Totalus" while pointing his wand at her.  
  
Iris lay motionless on the floor when McGonagall walked in. "Severus, would you care to explain why one of your students is lying on the floor?" asked McGonagall.   
  
"Why don't you ask her?" said Snape.   
  
McGonagall muttered the counter curse. Iris stood up, gave Snape the finger and walked out of the class. 


	5. Differences

Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: First of all thanks to Angelmorph and Lily for alerting me on time about my Mary Sue prob. I went and read up about it and Iris will have a change of character...Apart from that, everything else in my head will remain the same.... And yeah as you can see I fixed my squish problem too. Also, I couldn't bring myself to put that horrible Umbridge woman in my fic so the DADA teacher will be one of my characters. Enjoy!Oh and next chapter will take a while cuz I have tests and midterms this week and next one after that. Sorry!  
  
Beta Read by A.Dee.  
  
Please Join my yahoo group. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HP_FanFics_7890/  
  
5.Differences  
  
McGonagall found Iris in her dormitory lying on her bed as though nothing had happened. Immediately she had Iris follow her to her office and sit.  
  
"Miss Hernandez do you understand the magnitude of what you have done?" said McGonagall sternly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Iris.   
  
McGonagall sighed and peered at her in a peculiar way. "Explain to me then, why you attacked a Professor."  
  
"Because he provoked me," was Iris's short reply.  
  
"Nonsense, how could he have provoked you? I have never in all my years at Hogwarts seen such acts. Especially from my own House."   
  
Iris was silent, though neither with shame nor guilt but with anger. Stupid teachers, she thought, they always have to protect each other no matter what country they're in.  
  
"Obviously, the removal of House points does not bother you but in any case Professor Snape removed one hundred and fifty points from you. You also serve two weeks worth of detention with Professor Snape and you will see the Headmaster in his office right away."  
  
  
  
When they arrived outside Dumbledore's office the Transfiguration teacher uttered the password. The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside for them. Once inside McGonagall knocked on the door and after hearing a low voice say "Come in" she entered, with Iris right behind her. She was resolved to tell the Headmaster why she had hit Snape and she planned on getting justice or at least the closest thing to it.  
  
McGonagall told Dumbledore what had happened in the Potions class while Iris stood in the background.  
  
McGonagall left the room after she was done.  
  
"Miss Hernandez, please take a seat." Iris sat but remained silent.   
  
"Now, please explain to me how you were 'provoked' by Professor Snape."  
  
"Well, you see," she started, and then noticed how weak she sounded, "during my Potions lesson the umm...Professor claimed that Hermione had told me how to brew the potion assigned. I was quick to tell him that I was no cheater and that I could brew the Draught of Peace with my eyes closed. But then--" she stopped.  
  
"Go on, Miss Hernandez," said Dumbledore  
  
"Yeah, anyway, so he said that schools in America didn't teach me anything and that that was why I needed Hermione to tell me how to make potions. So I hit him because I don't let anyone talk about me that way or where I came from."  
  
"If I may inquire, did you attack the Professor while he was facing you?"  
  
"No, sir. He had turned around to continue giving the lesson."  
  
"Now, tell me this, did you think about hitting Professor Snape?"  
  
"No, sir. I just acted on impulse."  
  
"Very well, then is there anything else you would like to say to me?"   
  
Iris hesitated. What did he mean? "No, sir. Nothing else."  
  
"Then you may leave. Your first detention will take place with Professor Snape in the dungeons after classes."   
  
She stood up and turned to go but then turned around and asked "Before I knew what I was, a witch, I mean, I went to a muggle school and if I would have attacked a teacher there I would have been expelled. I think even when I went to Regilucios they would have expelled me. So, how come you didn't?"  
  
The Headmaster smiled. "You will see that here in Hogwarts we take a different angle towards punishment. Now go along now, I believe you have a class now am I correct?"  
  
Iris left without another word. She had only five minutes left for Divination so she decided to skip and go straight to Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
As she neared the classroom she could here hushed voices sounding from inside the class next to DADA classroom.  
  
"Ron, I just don't like her. I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that is not good."  
  
"But Harry, she hasn't even done anything! Really, it makes no sense to me what you're saying"  
  
"Listen she has this attitude like she's about to kill anyone who dares to look at her. She's awful."  
  
"Iris isn't like that at all. You just have to get to know her a little bit more."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't want to get to know her. O.K.?"  
  
"Fine but I really think that-"  
  
Hermione tapping her on the shoulder interrupted Iris's eavesdropping.  
  
"Iris, what are--" Iris put a finger to her lips and pulled her into the still empty DADA classroom.  
  
"What a fucker! How dare he talk about me like he knows me!" shouted Iris.   
  
"Who exactly are we talking about here?" said Hermione, though she knew perfectly well who the "fucker" was. "No one," said Iris taking a seat near the front away from Hermione, Ron and Harry who always sat way in the back.  
  
The DADA class passed by uneventful and after class she stopped by her dormitory to drop off her books and headed out of the common room. On her way out she met Hermione.  
  
"Iris, can you please tell me what is wrong with you?"  
  
For a moment she thought of just walking away from Hermione but instead she looked straight into her eyes and said "Don't talk as if you know me because you have no idea. Oh and tell Harry to watch his back." She walked past Hermione before she could say anything and headed towards the dungeons. 


	6. Potions and Sevie

Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: Harry not liking Iris came up totally all of a sudden! I had no idea that Harry was going to do that. So now I have to rack my brains and see how to fit that into my plot...For the first time on my fic (and its only one of the few times) I will show Snape's point of view...Lily, thanks for the "wishing me good luck" and I do hope you become one of those "OMG, that was so good" but only if its true. *Laughs*...and thanx to A.dee for beta-reading and for saying my fic is good...its greatly appreciated. Once again...Enjoy my newest chapter.  
  
6.Potions and Sevie.  
  
Iris knocked on Snape's office door. "Enter." She walked in and saw Snape standing by a cauldron.  
  
"What do you want?" He said impatiently. All right! Thought Iris, he doesn't remember that I have detention. I may get out of this yet.   
  
"Professor, I just wanted to say that..." Iris searched for something to say. Her eyes darted around the room as though looking for clues. "I just came because I wanted to see your office, sir. But I'll just go now." She turned towards the door smiling at herself despite the stupid excuse she had come up with.   
  
"Wait just a second Miss Hernandez." Her heart sank "Did you honestly think that I would not remember you detention today?" He smiled wickedly.  
  
"A dumbass like you? Yes."  
  
"I'd watch your tongue if I were you. There are worse punishments worse than this at Hogwarts," he said, his voice low but clear. She looked back at him with hatred in her eyes. "Okay Snape, what will my big scary punishment be?" Said Iris in a mocking tone. Iris noted all the things floating in jars around her and suspected he was going to make her clean them out or something equally gross. Except that to Iris it wasn't gross.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Hernandez, do you really think yourself capable of creating a Draught of Peace without the help of Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So go ahead and do it," said Snape.  
  
"Yes, sir." Snape showed her to a cauldron and the ingredients. "Begin," he said to Iris.  
  
"But, Professor, where are the instructions?"  
  
"I thought you said you could do this with your eyes closed. In other words, no directions." He smiled and looked to see her reaction.  
  
"Okay then...I will." Iris struggled to remember all the ingredients she would need. She worked in complete silence for an hour and fifteen minutes. When she was finished she looked down at her potion in disgust. Instead of the silver vapor that should have been coming out of her cauldron there was thick blue smoke. Damn, where did I go wrong? She thought, her mind racing. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she had messed up. Too late, the Potions Master sneaked up behind her and said quietly: "Would you care to tell me what in the world you have created?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I like to call it garbage, " he said cruelly and then added "Evanesco." Her potion disappeared and then he said "Do it again."   
  
She opened her mouth to complain but thought better about it and instead said "Will you at least tell me what is wrong with it so that I won't make the same mistake twice?"  
  
"Do you know what the third step is, Miss Hernandez?"  
  
'Yeah. Add the moonstone and stir six times clockwise, let it simmer for seven minutes, then two drops of hellebore. Right?'  
  
'Wrong.' Iris thought to herself.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I mixed up the potions...the Draught of Peace isn't stirred six times, only three and it's stirred counter clockwise. It's the Calming Concoction that's stirred six times."  
  
"Very well, you may go."  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"Miss Hernandez if you talk back to me one more time I will make it three weeks worth of detention and the next ones will not be as pleasant as this one was." Iris suddenly got an idea that would make her Potions Master so angry, if she could risk it. She smiled to herself and walked towards the door she then turned and said to Snape:  
  
"Detention was so much fun, Sevie" and was out the door before he had a chance to chastise her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus opened his mouth in shock.   
  
"How dare she call me Sevie?" He said, with disgust in his voice. He was quite amazed, although of course he didn't show it, at the girl's competence for potion-brewing. He really hadn't expected her to remember the directions to the Draught of Peace and he definitely had not expected her to know what she had done wrong.   
  
Maybe, he thought to himself, we'll finally have a real Potion-maker in the Gryffindor fifth year, besides that insufferable know-it-all Granger. He contemplated that idea but soon forgot all about the new American girl when the Mark burned his arm and he knew the Dark Lord was calling him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Iris reached the dormitory she threw herself on her bed and thought about the events of the day. When she had entered the common room, Hermione was pouring over a book. She noticed Iris come in but didn't say anything to her. Ron said "Hi, Iris, how was detention?" Iris looked at him and said "It went as I expected it to go. I'm going to bed," and walked toward the girl's staircase. As she went up the stairs she distinctly heard Ron say to Hermione "What's wrong with her?" But Iris shut the door before she could hear Hermione reply. 


	7. Fistfights again

Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Warning: (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: O.K. so I'm finally going to get more Severus/Iris interaction...hehe...in the next chapter...I still have the Harry not liking Iris thing to fix, but don't worry ill get it sorted out. Thanks to priestess of anubis and kid death for reviewing. I'm glad you liked my fanfic. The Sevie thing came up because I asked myself why do people always call him Sev or Snape? So i made up something new. Thanks again to A.Dee. Have fun.  
  
7.Fistfights Again.  
  
Iris walked with false assurance in her steps. She was sure every student had heard about her beating up Snape by now. Although in a way she was glad everyone knew because it would make it harder for anyone to mess with her, it would also mean that she would find it very difficult to make friends now. The one chance she had at friendship had been thrown away the previous night. But either way she decided to find Ron at least, and talk to him. As she reached the Great Hall that morning her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for Ron and found him easily because of his hair. He sat beside Hermione and Harry, as usual. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Iris. Are you hungry? I noticed you didn't have supper last night and you never did tell-"  
  
"Ron, shut up. Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Harry and Hermione took the hint and left. Ron swallowed the mouthful of food and said, "Uh...what's up?"  
  
"Well, yesterday before DADA I heard you and Harry talking about me." Ron went pale. "I just want to know whether you think of me as a friend or even as a possible friend because I..." She couldn't say it. She couldn't bring herself to say how lonely it felt being feared, how terrible it was event though it had its perks. She couldn't say that all she needed was one friend, just one, and that her reputation followed her all the way across the Atlantic, making just one friend, just impossible. She couldn't tell him or anyone else that she acted out of fear herself. Out of fear, anger and impulse.   
  
"Listen, Iris. I'm guessing you didn't hear the entire conversation did you?"  
  
"Well, no, not really."  
  
"Then you only heard the part where Harry said he didn't like you?"  
  
"That sounds about right."  
  
"Then you obviously didn't hear me tell him that I still wanted to talk to you, and be friends with you, and me asking him if he minded, him replying 'no' and then our leaving?"  
  
"No." She blushed. A sudden happiness rushed through her. Guys were way simpler than girls. They were straightforward.   
  
****************  
  
That day they had Transfiguration, Iris's favorite class. She walked in five minutes late because she had run into Peeves.  
  
"You're late," said McGonagall as she walked into class.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but I was ambushed by Peeves and--"   
  
"Sit down, child, I don't want to hear excuses."  
  
"Sorry," muttered Iris.  
  
Class went horribly after that. Her past teacher Mr.Cuerva was nothing like McGonagall. He was a sweet older man that liked his students and tried to help them pass the exams. Because that was all he took into account. Exam scores and attendance. But McGonagall was a different story entirely! She was strict in every sense of the word. Any little mutter to your neighbor and house points were removed. Luckily for Iris, she couldn't care less about house points. Every time McGonagall turned her back Iris would turn around and give Ron a comment or other. But she was caught every time.  
  
"Five more points from Gryffindor Miss Hernandez and one more word and it will be another week of detention on top of your already heavy load."  
  
"Way to go, Hernandez," said Parvati. "It's not enough for you to lose our house one hundred and fifty points but you want to keep slowly diminishing our chances for winning house cup too?"  
  
Iris stood and said, "shut up, Patil. Unless you want--"  
  
"That's quite enough" Said McGonagall sternly, "Ten points from Miss Patil and five from Miss Hernandez. Now I want absolute silence!" No one else said a word after that.   
  
When the class ended they headed toward the Charms classroom. Iris was walking with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, though Harry and Hermione were talking to each other pretending that Iris and Ron weren't there. But Iris ignored them both. Iris felt someone walk past her and bump into her so that her bag with her books would go flying making her books spill out onto the floor. Iris looked into the smiling faces of Parvati and Lavender. Rage took over her and Iris was not thinking anymore. She jumped on Parvati first and held her in a lock allowing one of her hands to freely search through Parvati's pockets and find her wand. She stuffed it in her own pocket and while Lavender had her wand raised and her mouth open to say some spell or other Iris pulled her leg and made Lavender fall with a deafening crash. She then wrestled Lavender out of her wand, took out her own and pointed it at the two girls sprawled on the floor.  
  
At that very moment Snape turned a corner and saw Lavender and Parvati lying on the floor, Iris pointing her wand in their direction.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this?" Said Snape calmly but in an extremely serious tone.  
  
"Professor, Parvati and I were merely walking down the corridor minding our own business when this brute, I mean girl attacked us for no reason," stated Lavender  
  
"And she took our wands, sir" added Parvati.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Snape looked at Iris. Iris was silent, her wand pointed directly at Parvati. Then she spoke: "If you want to believe what these stupid little girls are saying fine. Take away all the points you want. If you want to give me detention, that's fine another week won't hurt. But I refuse to explain myself, especially to un estupido maestro como tu, idiota.*"   
  
"What did she say?" was the mumbling of the students around her.  
  
"What language is that?"  
  
"Who knows, she's such a weirdo."  
  
"Is she possessed?"  
  
"Shut up," yelled Iris. "It's Spanish you dumbasses!"   
  
Snape eyed the scene carefully. He knew that there was more to this than met the eye.   
  
"Granger, Potter, Weasley, Patil, Brown, and Hernandez, follow me."  
  
"Why are you bringing them?" Asked Iris not wanting Ron to get into trouble.  
  
"Witnesses" replied Snape quietly for no one but Iris to hear.  
  
**************  
  
When they reached Snape's office he opened the door and conjured chairs for each of them. They all took a seat.  
  
"Granger, what happened?" Said Snape.  
  
"Well, Professor, I really couldn't see too well because I was talking to Harry. All I saw was Parvati and Lavender looking at Iris's spilled book on the floor with grins on their faces, then Iris snapped and she hit them" Iris looked around at Parvati and Lavender with satisfaction, for both their noses were broken and Parvati sported a black eye, not to mention the giant bruise Lavender was likely to get on her arm where Iris had held it down.  
  
"Potter, your account?"  
  
"You see, Iris was walking then she tripped and her bag fell and all her books fell out and then she hit Parvati and Lavender who were standing nearby."  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"It's like this. Parvati walked into Iris, made her bag fall and her books spill. So they started laughing about it and Iris got pissed, sorry, I mean she got angry and hit them both."  
  
"Very well, then. Twenty points from Gryffindor from each Miss Patil, Miss Brown and Miss Hernandez. Miss Hernandez, you will come with me to see the Headmaster. The rest of you may go."  
  
After everyone was out of the class Snape turned to Iris and said:  
  
"You know that after you umm...hit me, the worst thing you could have done is begin fighting with the students?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Let's get this over with" replied Snape as he walked out the door and motioned for Iris to follow.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
* Translation: a stupid teacher like you, idiot 


	8. I dont think it's hunger

Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Warning: (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: This time I really will get a little more into Severus/Iris. Let us not fret, I have fixed Harry/Iris too. At least in my head I have...Yeah, I know, the title for the chapter is stupid but I though it was funny...Oh, thanks A.Dee.Thanks so much to risi. Everything I thought was wrong with Iris, you told me. The reason she gets a letter from Hogwarts comes out later. It's very relevant to the plot but I hadn't emphasized it for a reason. Also Snape is the way he is also for a reason (it will come out in chapter nine and ten. Though I would have said that Snape is extremely out of character, but I couldn't help myself.) You're right there is a traumatic reason she is the way she is and the whole Ron thing will work itself out in just a few more chapters. Sorry my A/N are so long now! Have fun with my fic.  
  
8.I don't think it's hunger.  
  
The meeting with Dumbledore didn't go as badly as Iris had expected. He only warned her that one more fight would mean notification of her parents and two more fights would mean expulsion from Hogwarts, which he also added, hadn't happened in approximately fifty years. Iris hoped her temper wouldn't get to her anymore because even though she didn't have any friends, two of the teachers already didn't like her, and she had gotten into a fight twice already, she still liked it at Hogwarts and she still believed it to be one of the best wizarding schools in the world.  
  
She was walking towards Snape's office for the second time that day. But this time it was for her detention. She knocked and went in as soon as he told her to.  
  
"All right, Sev, what will I be brewing today?"  
  
"Nothing." He didn't seem bothered by her calling him 'Sev' and she pondered about it for a moment but then dismissed it with the thought that perhaps he didn't notice.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"You see, Miss Hernandez, I seemed to notice that you are most anxious when you are left alone with nothing to do. Or in your terms, bored. So what you will do is sit in that chair over there," He pointed his wand and it appeared there, "and watch me while I work." It was then that Iris noticed an empty cauldron behind her. She took a seat and prepared herself for a dull evening. Snape stirred the potion every so often and added ingredients as well. It was amazing to see him at work. He looked as though he wasn't even concentrating but rather doing it mechanically. That's impossible, thought Iris, potions have to be dealt with a great amount of caution. It could be dangerous for him to do it mechanically. Maybe I'm just tired and it's just my imagination. The ingredients he was using seemed familiar. Like something she'd read but had never attempted herself. Suddenly, it came to her.  
  
"Professor?" she started, "Why are you making a Wolfsbane Potion? Do you know a werewolf?" Her eyes widened at the thought.  
  
"Quiet. I need to concentrate."  
  
"Yeah, sure especially since you're about to add the second drop of leech juice when you only need one for a Wolfsbane."  
  
"Silence, I have done no such thing, I have not yet added the leech juice and even if I had, what do you know about Wolfsbane? You're but a mere fifth year."  
  
"Okay then. Do whatever you want." Iris watched with satisfaction as Snape added the second drop and the potion began to bubble madly, something, which was not supposed to happen at all.  
  
"See, I told you so, Sevie,"  
  
"Quiet, you idiot girl. And you will call me Professor. That's final." His dark eyes suddenly looked enchanting to her even as he glared at her angrily.  
  
"Okay Sev," She replied teasingly. He didn't hear her. "It's still fixable you know. All you have to do is-"  
  
"Need I remind you, Miss Hernandez, who the Potions Master is here?"   
  
Iris became silent as he stared at her and she felt lost in his gaze. He turned and continued to work. Iris smiled as she watched him try to amend his mistake. She got a feeling in her chest that made it a little difficult to breathe. The feeling felt vaguely familiar but she couldn't quit put her finger on it.   
  
With rising horror she recognized that feeling and tried to shake it off, but deep inside she knew she couldn't.  
  
"You may leave. I can't work with you watching me, by tomorrow I will have a suitable punishment for you," said Snape with his back to her. She left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He wouldn't, he couldn't, admit it to himself. It was a preposterous idea from the moment that he thought it, and yet was his not being able to concentrate really been the reason he let her go early? Or was it because he simply noticed her having too much fun and decided that wasn't how detention should be? Why wasn't he as nasty with her as he was with other Gryffindors? He pushed the thought into the back of his mind but moments later he found himself contemplating the idea that he, Severus Snape, might have romantic feelings toward a Gryffindor fifth year. And an American at that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Iris arrived in the Gryffindor common room with wild thoughts and emotions running through her mind. She needed to talk to someone who would tell her that was she was feeling wasn't what she thought it was. The only person she could think of was Hermione. She was the only girl. She climbed the stairs to the dormitory and walked into the room to come face to face with Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"You're going to pay," said Parvati.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone," replied Iris with a smirk.  
  
"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough," said Lavender. With that they left the room. Hermione was lying on her bed reading a book, apparently indifferent to what had just happened.   
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, now you need to talk to me? It's a little late for that don't you think? And don't worry, I told Harry to watch out for a ruthless fighter like you."  
  
"Okay Hermione, I'm sorry I snapped at you last night but I was just really angry and I was headed towards detention which didn't make the situation better but please, I need to talk to someone about this."  
  
"All right. What is it?" She wasn't one to hold a grudge.  
  
"First you have to swear you won't tell anyone."  
  
"Okay Iris, I swear." Iris pulled out her pinky and Hermione looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Just take my pinky with your pinky and say 'I hereby pinky promise'," said Iris with irritation evident in her tone. Hermione did as she was told. Iris told Hermione what had happened during her detention.   
  
"Then while he looked in my eyes I felt this emotion in the pit of my stomach and I think it's because I like him. Please, please, tell me that's impossible," Iris begged.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I really don't think it's impossible. Snape does kind of have this dark sensuality to him, and his eyes are dreamy. Not that he's my type but you could be attracted to him" Hermione answered in a bored tone.   
  
"But really, I mean, he's a teacher." Iris looked anxiously at Hermione.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you then. I gave you my opinion."  
  
As Iris lay in bed that night she remembered Severus's intense gaze. The way his eyes looked like dark mirrors reflecting into his own dark soul. Maybe it's not so bad, she though sleepily, It's not like if he could feel the same for me, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Severus dreamed of Iris, and how it would feel to kiss her soft lips. 


	9. Being Scarred

Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Warning: (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: O.K. this chapter will sort of leave you hanging...sorry about that but I kind of end my chapters when my gut tells me to and this time my gut was yelling! Hehe...I got a made up Charm in there, do not get confused, even though it make no sense to deflect magic by using magic....I know. But I really wanted Iris to be able to listen to music...Thanks my dear Beta-reader (A.Dee)  
  
9.  
  
The next two weeks passed fairly quickly for Iris and things were finally beginning to go pretty well. Harry had laughed at a joke she made, which she hoped meant that he was beginning to think twice about not liking her. Hermione seemed to be softening towards her as well and her friendship with Ron was getting strong, despite the fact that they had only known each other for two weeks. The rest of their house still seemed to have a problem with her having lost them one hundred and fifty points the first day of school.  
  
She was doing well in her classes, except for Charms and Divination. Of course, her grades were never as good as Hermione's. In potions, though, her grades were just as good, but not better than, Hermione's.  
  
The only thing bothering her was her feelings for Snape. That and the fact that he could never feel the same for a kid like her. At night she cried herself to sleep because she ached for him and she always had the same dream.  
  
Snape was standing in a dark room. She could barely see him. She walked toward him. Suddenly the ground under her disappeared and she was falling. That's when she wakes up, shaking and sweating.  
  
Potions and detention were unbearable. Her feelings for Snape had grown so much after those nightmares had started. Snape had lacked the imagination to come up with a more useful punishment for Iris and so every day she sat in a corner and watched him while he worked. Her last day of detention had been no different. In a way she was relieved because she no longer had to endure 'look but don't touch' but another part of her was sad because she could only see him during Potions with a classroom full of other students.  
  
That night after detention Iris sat on her bed with her CD player in her lap. She had put in a fresh pair of batteries but no matter what she did it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Damnit, I don't understand why it wont work," said Iris exasperated. Hermione peered at Iris over her book. She carefully marked her page and climbed onto Iris's bed.  
  
"Electronics don't work at Hogwarts. It says so in Hogwarts, A History," said Hermione  
  
"Why not?" asked Iris with despair in her voice.  
  
"Because there is too much magic in the air," replied Hermione knowingly.  
  
"That sucks. I wish there were something I could do," said Iris. Hermione was silent for a few moments. She looked deep in thought.  
  
"You could try a Deflector Charm. It will deflect the magic in the air. At least that's my theory."  
  
"Could you do it for me, Hermione, you know I'm no good at charms."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Hermione raised her wand, pointed it at the CD player and said "Epejiosus"  
  
Instantly music began to come out of the headphones.  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" Said Iris. The song playing was 'Headstrong' by Trapt.  
  
"Isn't that a Muggle device and Muggle music?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fuck," said Iris frustrated.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's just that, I'm Muggle-born," said Iris defeated.  
  
"Really? So am I," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Okay. But please don't tell anyone."  
  
"All right. I won't, But why not?"  
  
"Does anyone know that you're muggle born?" asked Iris.  
  
"Yes, most people."  
  
"And they don't say anything?" Iris looked at her friend disbelievingly.   
  
"Who are they?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Everyone, the students, the teachers," Iris looked at the young witch fearfully, her eyes moistened and her voice was high when she spoke next, "Everyone" she repeated.  
  
"No," said Hermione cautiously.  
  
"When I first started in Regilucios, I used to tell people that I was Muggle-born. I didn't see anything wrong with it. Soon everyone began to make jokes. They called me 'Mudblood.'" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. She shook her head. "Okay. I'm Sorry. Please, just don't tell anyone.'   
  
"Don't worry, I won't but here no one will judge you because you're muggle-born, well, maybe some people. Trust me. There are plenty of Muggle-borns here at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'd rather no one knew anyway." She jammed her headphones on her head and Hermione went to continue reading her book. She started to fall asleep as 'Stacy's Mom' by Fountains of Wayne was blaring from her headphones.  
  
Everything was dark. All Iris could see was Severus standing a few yards away. She gingerly took a step forward, making sure that there was ground ahead of her. She tried to call out to him but her voice got stuck in her throat. Suddenly she was falling. She couldn't yell all she could do was think of Sevie and the way he made her feel.  
  
Iris sat up in bed with a cold sweat. That's it, thought Iris, I have to go see him. I have to tell him how I feel. What's the worst that could happen? He'll call me stupid, take a few points off and give me detention. With that she stood.  
  
She knew where his private rooms were; all she had to do was get there without being caught. Suddenly and idea came to her. She stealthily climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory, she found Harry's bed and woke him up. He say upright and quickly grabbed his glasses.  
  
"Iris? What the hell are you doing here at-" he glanced at his watch "one in the morning."  
  
"Shh... Do you want to wake everyone up? Look, I need a favor."  
  
"Are you mad? Didn't you hear me say it's one in the morning?"  
  
"I know. Harry, I need you to lend me your invisibility cloak," said Iris and when she say the look in his face added, "and don't try to tell me that you don't have one because Ron already told me abut your adventures under the cloak. So, please?" She looked pleadingly at him.   
  
"No," he said as he took off his glasses.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, I know you don't like me but I really need this Harry."  
  
"No," He repeated as he lay down and turned on his side.  
  
"Harry, please."  
  
"I said no, so shut it and leave me alone."  
  
"Okay then, I'll have to go without it and risk getting caught," said Iris as she turned and walked out of the room.   
  
She pushed the portrait door open and was about to step out when she heard someone call to her.  
  
"Go ahead and take it. But be very careful with it because it was my father's." Said Harry as he stood in his pajamas holding out the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Thank you so much. I promise I'll take care of it." She walked up to Harry, grabbed the cloak and gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked a bit taken aback.  
  
She stepped out of the warmth of the Gryffindor common room and into the cold corridor. 'Okay, this is it,' she thought. 


	10. Being invisible has its advantages

Also thanks to Rakka (aka Grey Operator Girl) for saying Iris has good taste in music...because thats the music i like...hehehe....enjoy!  
  
Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Warning: (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: O.K. this is my favorite chapters of all the ones I've written (I've written twelve and I am halfway through thirteen). What can I say? I'm a romance freak! O.K....have fun with this...I sure did. (Of course thanks to A.Dee)...Also thanks to Rakka (aka Grey Operator Girl) for saying Iris has good taste in music...because thats the music i like...hehehe....enjoy!  
  
10. Being invisible has its advantages.  
  
She reached the door to Severus's private rooms without meeting anyone. She knocked, still covered by the Invisibility Cloak. Snape opened the door, looked around, saw no one, and closed the door with a puzzled look on his face. But Iris snuck in before he closed it. Iris watched Snape longingly, but waited for the right time to show herself. Snape sat on his bed and massaged his temples.  
  
"I must be hearing things," he said quietly. "I must be losing my mind. No," he smiled, "she is making me lose my mind. I hate it. I hate the way I feel about her." Iris's heart shattered. There was someone else.  
  
"Yes," he continued, "she is an angel sent to destroy me. How can an angel such as she, ever feel anything for me? The greasy, old, git of a Potions Master." Snape spat the words out of his mouth. Iris was now angry beyond words. She walked towards the door, but then Snape said a word, a single word, that made her anger dissolve into nothingness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Iris," said Severus, to hear how her name rolled of his tongue. He heard a sound and instinctively reached for his wand but when he looked up Iris stood there, an invisibility cloak at her feet. Had she heard everything he had just said? His confession of love? And what was she doing here in the first place? He stood. Severus would have expected for her to do almost anything but what she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tears burned her eyes and threatened to fall.  
  
"Sevie," she whispered. "I feel the same way."  
  
"Don't call me that," he said, his voice cold and harsh. The tears fell. She put her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest.  
  
"Please," she said, "let down that brick wall you have around your heart." He was silent. His arms hung limply at his side. Finally, he reached up and stroked her hair.  
  
"Miss Hernandez, please."  
  
"Don't call me that," she imitated him. Iris looked up into his dark eyes and murmured "kiss me."  
  
"I can't." He looked away from her.   
  
"Yes, you can," she said as she began to kiss his neck. He pulled away.  
  
"No, I cant and neither can you." But his voice had softened and his eyes betrayed his words as he looked at her with longing. Iris didn't care for words much anyway. She could read the _expression on his face. She pressed her lips onto his. Her mouth parted slightly and so did his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth but he broke the kiss and stepped back.  
  
"You know we shouldn't be doing this," he said.  
  
"Why not? Come on Severus. Are you going to tell me that you don't care for me as fiercely as I care for you?"  
  
" I do want to be with you," he confessed, "but you are my student. What would people say?"  
  
"Who cares what people say? Besides, who says anyone has to know?" She walked towards him and continued where she had left off. Still kissing they made their way towards the bed. This time it was her who stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her neck but exhaustion took over her. She fell asleep.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Iris woke up in Snape's bed feeling groggy. She glanced at the watch on her wrist.  
  
"Oh shit." She sat up. "I have Potions in five minutes and I'm still in pajamas."  
  
"Calm down," said Snape as he sat next to her. "I have arranged for the houselves to bring your books and a fresh change of clothes. You can use my bathroom and, incase you haven't noticed, my private rooms are very near the Potions classroom."  
  
Iris took a deep breath. She came out of the bathroom three minutes later. She noticed Sevie sitting at his desk. He looked dark and dreamy.  
  
"Class starts in two minutes. You might want to get there on time. It could look suspicious if we arrive together. Not to mention, the Potions Master might remove points," said Snape not looking at her. She smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"You aren't leaving without saying goodbye, are you? After all, the next time I'll see you I will be you're hateful Potions Professor."  
  
"I could hardly say that my Potions Professor is hateful." She said coyly before kissing him and heading out the door.  
  
_________________________________  
  
When she got to the classroom everyone was already there. She sat beside Hermione.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" hissed Hermione as Snape came walking into the classroom a few minutes later.  
  
"I'll tell you later," she hissed back. That day, nothing could ruin her happiness. Every chance she got, she would look at Snape and flash him a smile. He returned it with a scowl but she already knew he had to react like that.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Iris as they walked out of the Potions classroom.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever skipped before?" Hermione noticed the dangerous look in her eyes.  
  
"No. Why?" She replied slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Want to try?"  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Iris, I'm not so sure we should be doing this," said Hermione as they climbed up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Live a little. Ron told me how many rules you've broken with him and Harry. So why not with me?"  
  
"But what if we get caught?"  
  
"We won't." Hermione sighed as they climbed onto her bed.  
  
"Alright, now what was the point of this again?" asked Hermione.  
  
"For one thing, we were doing theorism in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and that's sure to be boring."  
  
"But we have O.W.L.S. this year! What if there are questions referring to today's lesson on the test?" She said anxiously.  
  
"Hermione, don't you want to know where I was last night?" Said Iris with a smile.  
  
"Last night?" Her curiosity got the better of her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, last night I snuck out under Harry's invisibility cloak."  
  
"You did WHAT?!"  
  
Iris told Hermione everything that had happened starting from her dream to the smiles she flashed Snape during class. When she finished, Hermione was staring at her in shock and disbelief.  
  
"That is amazing," said Hermione.  
  
"I think I'm in love with him," sighed Iris.  
  
____________________________________  
  
That night Harry, Hermione, Iris, and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room writing a foot and a half long essay on "he Giant Wars." Harry put down his quill.  
  
"Iris," he said. She looked up from her essay.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's my cloak?" Iris felt herself go numb. It was still in Snape's room.  
  
"Oh, umm...it's on my bed. I'll give it to you tomorrow morning, ok?"  
  
"Why don't you just give it to me now?" He said suspiciously.  
  
"Because I want to finish this first," she said as she pointed to her essay.  
  
She waited for the three of them to go to bed and then she snuck out.  
  
She was almost to Snape's room when she felt someone grab her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing out at this time young lady?" She breathed again as she turned around and saw Severus Snape standing there.  
  
"I'm taking a midnight stroll to visit my Potions Master," she said coyly.  
  
"I will take you to his private quarters then," he said with a quick smile.  
  
As soon as she stepped to through the doorway and shut the door behind her Severus pulled her into his arms. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him quickly.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't stay long," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Why not?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"I just came for something I forgot last night," she said softly as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Harry's invisibility cloak."  
  
"I will beg you not to mention Potter when we are alone again," he said suddenly. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"So you're already planning more of my little midnight escapes?" She said teasingly. "Well, you should know two things. Number one is that I can't come here without using Harry's cloak, or I might get caught. Number Two is that I need my beauty sleep, which I do not get when I'm with you."  
  
"You came tonight without the cloak," remarked Sevie.  
  
"Yeah and I got caught. Luckily by you, but I cannot take such a great risk again."  
  
"In that case, why did you take the risk now?"  
  
"Because Harry asked me for his cloak back and I couldn't tell him it was here. So I told him that it was in my dormitory," said Iris.  
  
"So you could take a chance for Potter, but not for me?" He said, his voice angry and, was that hurt?  
  
"Baby." He gulped at the word. She pressed her body onto his. "You know the reason I came here is so that he didn't find out about us. So why the jealousy?" She put a finger to his lips and he tensed. He had a certain something that she just couldn't understand. She pulled away from him and his muscles relaxed. Was it her touch that made him tense up? Or was it just the human contact? She wondered what made him like that but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.  
  
"Okay Sev, where's the cloak?" she said sweetly. He pointed to the foot of the bed. She picked it up and put it on.   
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He asked looking at the spot where she had disappeared, but by now she was standing next to him. She blew in his ear and then traced his collarbone with her tongue.  
  
"See you later, Sevie," she whispered and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. 


	11. The unexpected knife

Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Warning: (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: I know this chapter is a bit tacky but it was good in my head...but now that I know it's tacky I cant change it because then I would have to rewrite about 4 chapters...actually, I would have to rewrite everything I've written after this chapter...so please bear with me. Oh, by the way...down there at the bottom of the page there is a lavender button...please click on where it says "Go" and tell me what you think of my fic so far...go ahead it doesn't bite! Coca-cola Enjoy! (Thanks A.dee for being my most wonderful Beta reader)  
  
A/N2: To anyone and everyone who is reading this fic. I heard a rumor that "Word of Mouth" is the best way for getting people to read your fic. So PLEASE, if it's of no trouble to you...recommend this to your friends! Thank you!  
  
11. The unexpected Knife   
  
It was Saturday, the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was going with Cho on a date. So Iris, Hermione, and Ron went together. Ron stopped to look at the brooms.   
  
Hermione huffed and said "is that all you ever think about, Ron? Broomsticks and Quidditch?"  
  
"Iris," said Ron, ignoring Hermione, "did you play Quidditch in America?"  
  
"No," she replied, "my friends and I used to play a game called Quadpot, but just for fun."  
  
Ron plunged into Quidditch talk. Iris listened politely but she didn't care much for flying.  
  
"Let's get some Butterbeers," suggested Hermione as Ron was explaining about the "Wronsky Feint."  
  
"What's butterbeer?" asked Iris, thankful for a break from Quidditch.  
  
"Well, it's this drink that-"  
  
"With alcohol?" interrupted Iris.  
  
"A little," replied Ron.  
  
They walked towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"More broomsticks?" asked Iris.   
  
Hermione laughed. "No that's just the name. It's more like a pub."  
  
"Oh," responded Iris, the relief apparent in her voice.  
  
Iris delighted in the butterbeer. Hermione had to pay because Ron didn't have enough money and Iris still had only American Wizard money. When they left they bumped into Harry and Cho. She looked a bit angry and as though she had been crying. Harry was fuming.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Said Ron, obviously not noticing that anything was wrong. Neither of them answered but Cho turned towards Harry and said:  
  
"Well, there's Hermione. You can go ahead and snog her to death." She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
"Maybe I will," yelled Harry to her back. Hermione took a step back as though saying 'you better not try.' Ron's eyes were the size of saucers. But Iris was looking at someone else. Someone with white blonde hair, strutting towards them with two goons that looked like trolls behind him. Oh, though Iris, he's hot. I must keep my mind on Sevie.  
  
"Hello Potter," said the boy as he approached them.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Said Harry angrily.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to know why you like hanging around Mudbloods like Granger and Hernandez."  
  
Iris snapped. In one second she had wrestled Malfoy out of his wand and was beating him to a pulp. What she had done to Snape, Parvati, and Lavender was nothing compared to what she was doing to Malfoy. She didn't see anything. All she could see was pure hate. Harry and Ron tried to pull her back but she swung at them too. Hermione was shrieking. Iris went on pounding and pounding. Suddenly she stopped hitting him and began to search her robes for something. She found it and hastily took it out. A knife.  
  
"Mudblood am I, Malfoy?" She whispered to him. "I'm going to show you what this Mudblood can do." She raised the knife, but before she could drive it into his abdomen someone held her by the wrist and stopped her. Hagrid held her up in the air. She twisted and kicked but she was silent. Finally her body went limp. She dropped the knife and said silently to an unconscious Malfoy:  
  
"Yo tengo algo que tu nunca podrias tener. Bolas." She spat at his face. She looked around her and saw that all the Hogsmeade hustle and bustle had stopped. Malfoy's goons were standing there, dumbstruck. The Hogwarts teachers were there, even Snape, staring at her in complete silence. It was McGonagall who broke it. "Hagrid, please take Miss Hernandez to the Headmasters office and Mr.Malfoy to the hospital wing."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
As soon as she stepped into Dumbledore's office she began to speak.  
  
"Professor, he provoked me. Damnit. Why did Hermione go and tell everyone about me being Muggle-born? Why does everyone hate me?" she yelled as she burst into tears. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Someone helped her to a chair and stroked her hair. She looked up.  
  
"Sev," was all she could say.   
  
"Don't worry my angel, I'm here," He said softly in her ear. He kissed her tears and then kissed her lips. She could taste the salt of her own tears. Suddenly she remembered.  
  
"Sevie, what about Dumbledore?" She said, glancing at the old man sitting in a chair across from them and looking as though there was nothing strange going on.  
  
"It's ok. He knows. It's all right."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt such a heartfelt moment," said the Headmaster quietly. "But I believe the girl is here because she attacked someone, yes?" Iris nodded.  
  
"Miss Hernandez, would you please explain to me everything that happened?" Iris was surprisingly calm as she told the Headmaster every thing that had happened since they left the Three Broomsticks to her arriving at his office.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Hernandez, do you really think it was necessary to hit Malfoy, as you did, because he called you a name. A terrible thing to have called you, I quite agree, but still it was not cause for killing the boy."  
  
"Considering what I've been through, yes," she replied.  
  
"What have you been through?" asked Snape.  
  
"Precisely the question I was going to ask Severus." Said Dumbledore.  
  
And, so, Iris plunged into explanation about her life at Regilucios. Including the fact that she had one friend, Adam, whom she kept in touch with. She talked about the prejudice, the jeers, and all of the things she had been through in Regilucios Academy of Magical Practice. She told them that she was and would always be an outcast.  
  
"Headmaster, can you see how this has caused her psychological damage?" said the Potions Master.  
  
"I'm not a psycho Severus," she said dangerously.  
  
"That's quite enough," interrupted the Headmaster, "Iris, I will not punish you." Iris panicked.  
  
"Please, Professor, don't expel me! I'll have no where to go. I got in a fight with my mother in order for me to be able to attend Hogwarts. She disowned me. Please, please." The tears threatened to fall once again.  
  
"Iris, calm down," said Severus. He took her hand and kissed her temple.  
  
"Miss Hernandez, I will not be expelling anyone. But simply, I will not punish you. Professor Snape, or Sevie as you've taken to calling him," Snape scowled, "will be assigning your punishment."  
  
"Miss Hernandez, detention with me for a week," he said gravely but with a smile playing about his mouth. "Now that's not much of a punishment Severus," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye that Iris found very strange.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Iris was sitting on an armchair by the fireplace in a deserted Gryffindor common room reading a book when Ron, Harry and Hermione walked in.   
  
"What happened? I thought for sure you'd be expelled,' said Ron.   
  
"Is it true?" asked Harry. Hermione stood to one side.  
  
"Is what true?" snapped Iris.  
  
"That you're Muggle-born," replied Harry. She nodded.   
  
"Were you expelled?' Asked Ron.  
  
"No, I just have detention," answered Iris. She turned towards Hermione. "So you decided to go around telling people, did you ?" Ron looked puzzled. Iris ignored him and continued talking to Hermione.   
  
"That's the last time I'll trust you with my secrets. Are you going to tell the whole world about where I was that night too? You fucking big-mouthed bitch."  
  
"Iris, I swear I didn't-"  
  
"Shut your fat mouth," interrupted Iris. Hermione turned and went up the girl's dormitory stairs.  
  
"What just happened?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I told Hermione that I was muggle-born and she spilled it out to everyone."  
  
"How do you know it was she?" Asked Harry who was evidently sticking up for his friend.  
  
"Because she's the only one that knew," replied Iris curtly.   
  
"But I really don't think Hermione would tell anyone," said Ron.  
  
"Well, then would you like to tell my how Malfoy knew?" Said Iris as she started to calm down.  
  
"Hermione didn't tell anyone. I can assure you that," said Harry as he walked out of the common room through the portrait hole.  
  
______________________  
  
Iris hurried to get to Transfiguration. McGonagall had told her that if she was late one more time she would have detention with her. Iris was sure it would be very different from detention with Severus, where they usually snogged for about an hour.  
  
"One more minute and you would have been late, Miss Hernandez," commented McGonagall as soon as she walked through the door. She sat beside Ron. Although she was still good at Transfiguration, it had long since ceased to be her favorite subject. Potions, of course, was her favorite subject, but Snape was anything but her favorite teacher. He didn't like to teach. So why did he do it? It was almost as though he wanted his students to fail. No, not almost, he did want them to fail. He was heartless. No, she thought, he had a great heart. He just hid it very very carefully.  
  
________________________________  
  
*Translation: I have something you'll never have. Balls.  
  
*A/N3: O.k. I know. Snape is totally and completely out of character...so sue me!!!! Oh...please review.... see just down there...it says "Go" and it's a kind of purplish button. Go ahead you know you want to.... By the way, the next chapter won't take me so long as this one. But I really had not time for typing and I had to cut out an entire part of this chapter and add it to chapter 12...  
  
*Chi* 


	12. What Daughter?

Title: Into the Loving Arms of Magic  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Warning: (L) (A)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, or fictional places or really almost anything but the plot do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to the most wonderful and greatest genius ever. JKR of course. *CHEERS* If I take anything form anywhere else I will make sure to put it at the beginning of every chapter.   
  
A/N: Yes, I know...you've waited a long time just to for this piece of s**t chapter. Yes, I know it's short. Yes, I know that nothing REALLY happens...just Iris's mom thing. Yes, I also know that I should stop writing and go stuff my head in the freezer because I suck but this chapter is necessary for a few things to happen way later in the fic so please don't be too angry. Anyway...on with the show! Oh and thanks A.Dee!!!  
  
A/N2: To anyone and everyone who is reading this fic. I heard a rumor that "Word of Mouth" is the best way for getting people to read your fic. So PLEASE, if it's of no trouble to you...recommend this to your friends! Thank you!  
  
11. What Daughter?  
  
Dumbledore had sent an owl to Iris' mom. She knew this because one morning during breakfast Iris received two letters and a package. The package and one of the letters were from Adam. The other letter was from her mother. Iris dropped the bacon that was halfway to her mouth. She tore open the envelope and read:  
  
Dear Iris,  
  
I don't know if you will receive this. You know how I feel about sending you letters with these animals. I am writing because I received a letter from your Headmaster saying that you had almost killed a poor little boy. Iris, I knew that you were constantly trying to prove that you are una gangerita de la calle, * but you have gone too far. When you left the United States I told you that I didn't want to know any more about you.  
  
After this incident, I am forced to say that you never were my daughter and that I have never had a daughter. Therefore, you must give up the last name I have given you. Find your father and take his last name.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Patricia Hernandez  
  
P.S. I have sent a letter to your Headmaster telling him that he is not to notify me for anything that concerns you.  
  
Iris picked up her things and went back to Gryffindor Tower. She was going to skip, again. Even though she had Potions that day, she didn't care. Tears burned the rim of her eyes, but she would not cry for that bitch of a mother. Instead she flopped on her bead and put on her Staind CD and opened Adam's letter.  
  
Hey Babe,  
  
Well, I got your letter asking for CD's. I hope things are going better for you than you said in your last letter. Hope you enjoy the CD's. Things are boring here without you.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Adam  
  
P.S. I'm still sulking after you left me for the U.K.  
  
Iris smiled. Adam had been her only friend at Regilucios. They knew each other so well that they acted like siblings. At first they both thought that their feelings for each other were more than 'just friends.'  
  
They tried to go out but the relationship ended as soon as they noticed how awkward they felt. They slowly went back to just being best friends.  
  
"Would you care to explain what you are doing here instead of your Potions classroom, Miss Hernandez?" said McGonagall. Iris froze.  
  
"Professor, I-I wasn't feeling well. I threw up this morning so I didn't go to class," said Iris satisfied with her answer.  
  
"Really?" said McGonagall strangely intrigued. "When was this?"  
  
"Right after I got dressed." Iris thought that would be the right thing to say since she was dressed for class. She was sure that McGonagall would believe her.  
  
"I presume that this was before you went to the Great Hall and ate a rather nice breakfast?" Iris gulped.   
  
"Now Miss Hernandez, the truth if you don't mind."  
  
Iris took her mother's letter from her pocket and gave it to McGonagall. After she read it, she said, "I'm sorry but nonetheless, you must go to class. I expect you to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
The Transfiguration teacher turned to leave but Iris called her back.  
  
"Professor, how did you know that I hadn't been to class?"  
  
McGonagall hesitated but then said: "Professor Snape told me to check on you."   
  
*A street gangster 


End file.
